En Mis Ultimos Momentos
by Valente R
Summary: Un paseo por los pensamientos de Rue antes de morir. ¿Que recordaba la niña mientras Katniss la cuidaba y cantaba?


_Dysclaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con los personajes. Este fic es para el reto de _Noche de Supervivencia_, del foro _Más allá de la Pradera._

* * *

En aquel momento cuando mi corazón daba sus últimos latidos, agradecía el poder haber conocido a unas personas tan valientes como era la pareja del distrito 12, los admiraba desde mucho antes de que la ayudaran dentro de Los Juegos del Hambre.

_Flash Back_

No se cómo he quedado atrapa en este árbol ¿Cómo nos los escuche venir antes si eran tantos?, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escarpar de rama en rama pero ahora es muy tarde, si hago un simple movimiento, si me muevo a otra rama para alejarme de ellos estoy segura que me escucharan y todo habrá acabado para mí.

Sé que los profesionales son los únicos que cazan en grupo y de noche. El grupo de los profesionales siempre están conformados por los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2, algunos años dejan entrar a algún tributo de otro distrito solo si les conviene a los principales profesionales. Este año habían formado alianza con los chicos del distrito 3 y 12, los había visto cuando me acerque al lago para ver que estaban haciendo los profesionales.

Sabía que el chico del 3 solo estaba con ellos para postergar su muerte. Tributos con él y yo solo teníamos un destino al ser seleccionados en Los Juegos del Hambre y morir. Después de todo, tarde o temprano lo haríamos. Claro que tengo esos pequeños momentos de esperanza donde me veo con mis padres y hermanos viviendo en unas de esas casa de la aldea de los vencedores pero sé que por lo único que sigo viva es puedo escabullirme rápido por lo arboles y aun así con solo esa habilidad no puedo ganar, porque tarde o temprano me atraparan, justo como ahora. Como tributo lo único que realmente te ayuda a ganar es la valentía.

En cambio al ver al chico del 12 supe de inmediato que estaba con los profesionales solo para cuidar de su compañera de distrito, de todo lo que Pamen se enteró en el momento de la entrevista del chico, yo lo sabia desde la primera vez que los juntos, él la ama. Lo supe porque él la miraba como mira mi padre a mi madre: con amor.

Ahora es muy posible que muera a manos de él, estoy segura de que no es como uno de esos monstros asesinos de los profesionales pero sé que hará lo que sea por la chica, puesto que yo haría lo mismo. El está con los profesionales y ellos esta noche están de caza buscando a sus presa, esta noche más que ninguna otra en la arena yo soy su presa.

Tengo miedo, no lo puedo negar. Sé que en sus manos me espera una muerte horrible, solo tengo que quedarme muy quieta con algo de suerte pasaran de largo y no me verán. Esperanza, podría vivir un día más.

Logro verlos están pasando justo por debajo del árbol donde me encuentro, están alejándose… y entonces el sonido de algo moviéndose los hace voltearse y apuntar sus armas hacia donde estoy. El sonido debió provocarlo algún animal a algunas ramas más bajas y por culpa de este no tardaran en verme y tendré que morir.

Escaneo el grupo temblorosamente, me encuentro aquí, atrapada, soy la presa y ellos los cazadores. Mi mirada se fija en el chico del 12 al mismo tiempo que lo hace el en mí, sus ojos azules primero se sorprenden pero luego soy yo la que me sorprendo cuando veo en sus ojos que me trata de decir "Tranquila, no diré nada."

― El sonido lo hizo un ardilla, sigamos avanzando― Dijo aquel chico que me estaba salvando la vida de sus compañeros asesinos, los cuales se resistieron un poco pero al no ver nada siguieron avanzado.

Cuando estuve segura que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharme, me alejo velozmente entre los árboles, hasta que no pongo una gran distancia entre el camino por donde se fueron los profesionales y yo. No me permito parar. Solo escalo. Nunca podre olvidar lo que el chico del 12 hizo por mi hoy, me permitió sobrevivir un día más.

Y lo recuerdo justo ahora, cuando estoy apunto de morir: La última vez que vi al chico del 12 que ahora sé que se llama Peeta, fue cuando Katniss soltó el nido de rastravispulas sobre los profesionales.

Esa noche había podido huir cuando los profesionales estaban dormidos, pero no quería irme para luego enterarme que habían muerto Peeta y Katniss y tener que pensar en cómo yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo porque si de algo estaba segura es que Peeta moriría antes de que los profesionales le tocaran un pelo a Katniss.

Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar a Peeta cuando Katniss soltara el nido, note que pasaba toda la noche echando vistazos al árbol de Katniss velado que ninguno de sus compañeros la dañara. Trate de avisarle a Peeta lo que estábamos planeando y así poder pagar de cierta forma lo que hizo por mi hace unas noches, pero nunca logro verme entre la oscuridad. Lo único que me dada un poco de tranquilidad era la certeza de que si pudiera hablar con él me diría que protegiera a Katniss, cosa que hice al igual que ella me protegió a mí. Y principalmente como lo está haciendo en mis últimos momentos de vida, acomodando mi cabeza en su regazo.

_Flash Back_

Desde que entramos en la arena pasaba las noches recordando los días de cosecha en el distrito 11 cuando daban la señal del final de la jornada, al volver a casa con mi familia siempre antes de dormirnos mi madre nos envolvía a mis hermanos y a mi entre sus brazos para cantarnos una canción sin importar lo cansada que estuviera. Todas las noches recordaba a mi madre cantándome mientras me dormía sobre cualquier árbol y yo sentía el frio entrando en mis huesos, tratando de sobrevivir a una noche más.

Admiraba profundamente a Katniss desde que supe que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana que tiene mi misma edad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mis hermanas aunque aún no estén a edad para ser seleccionadas, sin dudarlo un minuto nunca dejaría que vivieran este juego macabro. Me sorprendió mucho que Katniss quisiera aliarse conmigo ¿Quién querría aliarse con una niña de 12 años que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar los juegos? Una niña ¿qué apenas podía aguantar las ganas de ponerse a llorar por su madre? ¿Lo hizo solo por qué tengo la misma edad que su hermana?

Sin importar la razón ella quería ser mi aliada, no pude negarme. Y a pesar de haber podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo admito que necesitaba la protección de alguien en esta horrible pesadilla. Nunca podré olvidar como me protegió entre sus brazos al dormir, como por primera vez desde que fui seleccionada en la cosecha sentí paz y tranquilidad. Era como si estuviera de nuevo en el distrito 11 entre los brazos de mi madre. Aquella noche me quede dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

Regreso del recuerdo al oír la voz de Katniss cantándome en la lejanía, quiero seguir escuchando su voz, es tan hermosa. La oscuridad se va apoderando de mí. Quiero abrir mi boca y darle un último "gracias" por toda la ayuda y protección que me dieron ella y su pareja pero sin darme cuenta ya no soy consciente de nada más, ya no escucho su voz, ya no siento la grama dejado de mí, ya no tengo dolor.

Estoy sana y salva.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
